


Age

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Castle Walls (Camelot Drabbles) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin gets forgetful in his “old age”-Prompt:279 150 words





	Age

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Age  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing/s:**  
**Character/s:** Merlin, Gaius  
**Summary:** Merlin gets forgetful in his “old age”  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 150  
**Prompt:** 279 150 words  
**Author's Notes:** Onezie!

**Age**

Merlin ducked around the corner to keep from being seen by the guards. He had been out as Dragoon and had forgotten his potion. The last thing he needed was to be dragged to the dungeon by a bunch of overeager guards. He moved on to Gaius chambers after they left.

Gaius looked up as the door opened. “I'm guessing, you forgot something.” Gaius held up a bottle and waved it at Merlin.

Merlin sighed. He took the bottle and downed its contents. Suddenly, he transformed into his younger self. “That's much better.”

“You need to be more careful.” Gaius shook his head and went back to work.

“I know.” Merlin looked at the empty bottle. “I need to find a better way.”

“Yes, you do. Now get to bed.” Gaius shooed him off to his room.

“Good night Gaius.” Merlin put the bottle down and went to bed.


End file.
